


Sing To Me Like One Of Your French Girls.

by ravioleeheicho (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Both of them are emo, Eren has sausage, Eren is a drummer, French Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), German Eren Yeager, Levi is there for the sausage, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, Multi, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Summer Camp, levi is a bassist he can sing tho, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ravioleeheicho
Summary: Mad is an understatement.Because Eren is furious. He was supposed to go to a music camp! Not a summer camp ( read: cause his parents had enough of him )Oh no, he's beyond mad. He wants to slam his head on his desk and maybe wake up and call it nightmare.________
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. The Boys Who Did Not Live

_This is unbelievable._

He can't believe what he's seeing right now. Maybe he damaged his eyes from playing too many video games? He told his mom multiple times that he's having a hard time reading. Maybe this is it. Maybe he read Music Camp as Summer Camp 

_Yeah, that's probably it haha_ he tried to convince. 

_Eren Jaeger, you just read it wrong. You're going to Michigan Music Campfest 2020 and meet My Chemical Romance because you're that lucky bastard. You're going there because it's the last time. It will be the last time for you to see them._ He said in the back of his mind. 

"Do you understand me, Eren Jaeger?" Eren looked up to his mother "You will go upstairs and pack your bags the moment I dismis- " 

"But Mom!" Eren stood up facing his mother "I already told you that I was invited to a music training camp! Dad even agreed and volunteered to drive me there!" Eren cried and made inhuman noises. 

Carla rolled her eyes and smacked his son using the invitation "This wouldn't happen if you behaved, but what in the world did you do? We had a deal, dear. You said you won't get any violation but you managed to get one till the last day of school" She placed the letter from their school principal sent inside the envelope and handed it to Eren. 

"It's not my fault this time! Mr. Zackley even said that Jean started the fight- Ow! Mom!" He hissed when she flicked his forehead. 

"Violation is a violation. Besides, I did not raise you to hit someone. May it be a guy or girl. You know better than that, Eren" Carla turned around, her back facing Eren as a sign that everything is settled and nothing can change her mind. 

_______

"Stupid horse face" He grumbled while putting his clothes inside his duffle "Stupid Summer Camp- damn it!" He frustratedly closed the zipper and laid on the floor. He spews some more nasty words until he heard his mother banging on the door 

"I can hear you, young man! You better have your bags ready when I get there" 

With a heavy heart, he moved to his drum set chair and grabbed two sticks. The letter was long forgotten under the snare 

_Good Day, Mr., and Mrs. Jaeger!_

_We are very honored to have your son join our Annual Summer Camp on May 25, 2020, to June 13, 2020! The said summer camp helps kids your child's age to be more socially aware, more open and to develop sharper skills on their own. Now, pack your bags and enjoy the relaxing scenery of the forest and log houses with us! Have a good day!_

_Pixis_  


  
_hah full of shit_ He glared at the paper and stepped on it. 

If he can't fucking change his mother's mind then he will play _Am I the enemy_ till his muscles complain just so his mother knows that he's against the idea of sending him to a summer camp. 

_I'm so fucking petty._

_And I will embrace it_ then he started playing. 

_______

  
Eren is so fucking pissed. 

First, his mother maybe secretly sneaked in last night to set his alarm clock 4 AM in the morning. 

_I slept at 2 Am! 2 fucking AM!_

Well, maybe that is his fault. Or that is J.K Rowling's fault. She made Harry Potter so good that he can't stop reading it after he felt his arm muscle falling off. But he's fucking pissed, so he will blame it all to J.K Rowling. 

Second, speaking of his muscles, his muscle is so sore that he thinks it's gonna fall off his shoulders. He played non stop from 2 PM to 9 PM as a sign of protest because his mother will straight up slap him across his face if he even dares to open his mouth for more complaints.

 _heh, that's gonna be a muscle anyway_. 

Third, his toast is too burnt. _It is supposed to be almost burnt_ _not too burnt! I'm gonna fucking cry nothing is going my way_. 

And lastly, stupid 80's song is playing on the radio. 

"Dad, can I take over the speaker now?" He asked while fiddling with his phone. He's on his way to the camp since five in the morning. Her mother insisted to drive earlier than what Eren would usually go for because of the traffic. 

His dad only smirked and turned off the radio "You know, it'll be fun" He said and looked at Eren. 

Eren looked at his father with a _Really Dad?_ teenage look. 

"What? You get to meet new people! I remember attending one of the summer camps back in Berlin and damn it- I miss the sausages" He punched his fist lightly on the steering wheel "You don't know, son. Maybe you get out of there with a girlfriend..."

Silence 

" _Or boyfriend_ \- woah! what was that!" 

"Oh shit! shit! shit!" Grisha tried driving normally again after he recovered "You gay, son?" He asked and chuckled a little bit. 

"No. I'm bi- Dad, stop pretending like you did not barge into my room last 7th grade and accidentally read through my diary" He reached for his phone to change the song 

**for him - Troye Sivan**

Grisha let out a laugh and shake his head "I know. I know it's just.. you like girls right? You also like boys, making your choices of potential partner wider in range yet- _pfft you're still single"_ Eren made piglet noise and laughed along with his dad. 

"You know what you're called son?" 

Here it goes. 

_Fuck it._ As much as he's grateful for his parents that accepted him for what and who he is, he sometimes just can't stand his Dad jokes. 

"You're all _Bi-yourself!_ " His dad laughs like a maniac and threw a few punches here and there. 

"Dad! It's not funny!" He said but eventually laughed at his dad's joke. "Besides, it's not like it's possible for someone to fall in love in 3 weeks...and really, dad, I'm there against my will" He sadly looked down his lap. 

"Oh, Dear" he let out a deep sigh and tap Eren on his back using his free hand. " _Es tut mir leid, Bärchen._ There will be other music camps in the future. If you want, we can send you another music camp after this summer camp? Oh, Eren I'm sorry, it's not like I have power over the commander, ya know?" He tried lighting up the mood and it worked. 

"You're just scared of Mom, Dad" He laughed and looked out the window. 

_Wow..._

They went out without the sun and here they are, driving in the countryside with the sunrise in front of their eyes. 

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad 

_____

  
_"Yo, frérot, quoi de neuf?"_

Levi looked up from his guitar to his door. His sister is looking at him wondering what the fuck is his brother doing? 

"Stop speaking french. Your accent is bad" Levi 

"Your English sounds like a fucking french chef trying to sell his baguette in the market, do you see me rubbing it to your face?" 

Mikasa sat on his bed and messed with the sheets. 

"Besides, it's not like I studied french. I just listen to you and maman talk" Mikasa faced his brother who's currently picking at the strings. 

"Iz not my fault you chose to stay with that bastard you call _Dad_ " 

_Son of a bitch_. Levi and Mikasa's parents divorced when they were younger and both parents got custody of 50/50. Levi can stay with his father 50% and go back to his mom as he wishes but he chose to stay in France with mom. His dad just let him be. He doesn't feel like living with his old man in Tokyo, anyway. While Mikasa often visits them.

god, he grew up eating croissant, not onigiri for fuck's sake. 

_That was harsh._ He thought.

Mikasa laughed and handed him an envelope "You've got a mail" She said and changed her position to lay on her stomach with her feet folded in half. 

"About time" He whispered and opened the envelope carefully. His sister watched him like he's a joke _He is such a girl._

"What's that anyway?" 

  
_Dear, Levi._

  
_It's the time of the year again!! I heard that Mikasa is spending her summer in Michigan this year so make sure you bring her along, okay? This invitation is not for you anyway, this is for your sister since sausages lure you here every year. See you soonest midget! Toodles!_

_Hanji,_   
_Your greatest friend_

  
"Well..." He stood up from his seat and fixed his shirt "I hope you haven't touched your luggage cause you're coming with me"


	2. Appendix: The Irrelevant Organ

"Eren, you gotta behave, na ja?" Eren nodded and Grisha tapped his back. He shrugged then made a move to leave not before winking to Eren...

_-30 minutes earlier-_

_"You gotta move in there! yeah, Jaeger?" His dad rolled his body after finishing parking. "Nobody in our family leaves summer camp without a doll trailing behind, aight?" He laughed and moved out._

_-Present-_

His dad is okay. Great even. It's just that, even without saying, Eren knows that his father is expecting something from him. His Father is the chief surgeon in one of the biggest hospital in the city, his mother, a renowned writer. They've been good to him for more than he can remember. To say Eren is not the smartest is okay for him. He knows. Hell, even his parents know his limit that's why they never pushed him to follow their path. They let him play his drum, allow him to even fail at some of his exams, and even accepted his sexuality in a heartbeat. But one thing they can't tolerate is his recklessness.

Eren is a fucking buffalo, he's the kangaroo when you take it's baby. He just... _hah_ there's no excuse to it. Eren just acts according to his current feelings and instinct. In which he has a feeling of an 8-year-old and instinct of an idiot. It's not a pretty combination, honestly. He's pure rage. He's easy to anger and piss off. 

His parents were so concerned when he was growing up that they even consulted a psychiatrist. 

_"That's just his personality"_

Might as well be damned. He knows there's nothing wrong with him. Besides, he's only getting violent because of a certain person. 

Jean Fucking Kirschtein. That neigh neigh bitch _Good fucking horse face help him control his anger._

_"Oh right! I forgot" Jean started making faces "You almost took summer classes last year, stupid mofo"_

_Eren ignored Jean's childish behavior and headed to his locker when the said mother fucker leaned against the next one. "You ignoring me, Jaeger? Why? Sick of Zackley's face?" He laughed._

_"Or you miss the detention room? Say what, Jaeger, how about you pay that old shit a visit today? It's been a week since you last saw him, didn't ya?" He smirked._

_Anger starts to bubble in Eren's stomach and he's one step away from punching Jean's face to the ground._

_"Fuck off, donkey" He flicked him off and walked past him when Jean grabbed the back of his shirt and slammed him on the lockers behind them._

_"Why are you such a pussy these days?"_

_Breathe in_

_Breathe out_

_Calm down_

_Think of something that will have Jean's ass clench in anger. That's right, a fucking asshole._

_"Can you shut up, Horse face? You're like a clenching asshole, can't get dicks?" he smirked._

_That's done it. Jean's fist met Eren's stomach in a second. Damn it, horse be getting faster now huh? What grass are you feeding on now?_

_Eren dived straight to Jean's face and hell if he didn't give his whole fist to Jean's jaw._

_That shit actually hurt. But no one has to know._

And that's how he got his violation on the last day of classes. If he did not fight, other students might think he's scared and weak, but damn if he did get back on Jean, his parents would send him to a summer camp. Eren wasn't thinking straight at that time. He said _My priority will always be the one necessary to what's currently happening._ His next-door old man neighbor taught him that. And honestly, Eren kinda liked that motto. It just kinda flipped off the wrong way with the last situation. He did not think of the consequences or the long term benefit. 

He looked around trying to get a better look at the area. He did not expect a lot of teens his age to attend this shitty camp though? But it exceeded his expectation. Parents dropping off their children, some drive their own car with their friends and... 

And he felt so out of place. Jean is so stupid and he's also stupid for letting Jean get to him. 

"Excuse me! Move out of the way! Please- ow!" 

Someone bumped Eren's back. Being 6'1 he turned around and look down only to see a mop blonde hair and a set of terrified blue eyes "I'm sorry! I was kinda rushing and I guess you didn- " 

"Oh, actually that was my fault" He nervously chuckled "I was wearing my AirPods and I didn't hear you, sorry. Here let me help you get up" He offered his hand and the boy reached for it. "I'm Eren by the way" 

"My name is Armin Arlert!" He said while struggling to drag his luggage. Eren helped him and said that he doesn't mind "Uhm.." He looked down and bit his lips "Do you happen to know where the front desk is? It's actually my first time here and I don't know the whereabouts?" 

"Dude, It's also my first time" Eren shakes his head as if trying to stifle his laugh. "I think it's better if we search it together, na ja?" 

Armin's head snapped upwards "Are you a German?" He asked carefully. Not wanting to offend the taller for assuming so. 

"Yeah I lived there but my family moved here in the US. How did you know?" They started walking towards the line where the front desk is actually designated. 

"Oh I had few german friends at home and they always say _Na_ at the end" He smiled warmly and after a second, it's like all the life drained out of him "I mean, I know it is not only germans who use 'Na' Thais use it too and I guess a population of- oh" He gulped "Sorry if I started rambling" 

Eren laughed and placed a hand on Armin's shoulder to say that it's okay it did not offend him in any way. They both agreed and talked all the way through the line until it was their turn. Talking to Armin is easy. He's very friendly, a little bit on the nerd and shy part of the spectrum but Eren doesn't really care. He's glad to make a friend. He's not really the easiest or nicest to befriend, anyway. Who is he to complain? 

Sadly, they didn't end up as roommates but their rooms are just beside each other so there's no problem with it.

All the log houses ( or is it just a room? )are facing the lake with a trail separating it. There are also lights along the trail so people can still see where they're walking when it turns dark. There are tons of trees and Eren, for the first time, isn't afraid to inhale. You can even hear birds and the slight movement of the lake. It's peaceful. 

Eren and Armin decided to settle their bags in their respective rooms and meet up outside to look around for a moment. The women in with a ponytail and glasses earlier told them to meet everyone in the hall at nine sharp to start a small ceremony of opening the camp. Like an orientation, in Eren's perception and all are required to come. Not like Eren has a choice anyway. 

Eren dumped his duffle bag on the floor. It seems like he's the first one to arrive. So, Eren made a decision and took the right bed. The one beside the window. After finishing up, he left the log and meet Armin. 

They stroll around the lake and greeted a few people. They familiarized themselves with the location especially the kitchen. **Especially the kitchen**. Eren is a tall guy. He's 6'1 with broad shoulders and not so lanky body. He eats like a madman and he doesn't care if he gains any weight when he eats. His mother often times hit him with a spatula for sneaking in when she's cooking or get scolded by his dad by eating 2 boxes of pizza.

He's a growing boy with needs. More food, knowledge, and a small amount of sexual needs. Okay, maybe a lot of sexual needs. Damn it. He even bought a fucking lube. You may never know! His dad even sneaked in some condoms before leaving! 

_"Eren, practice safe sex, son. Just... even if you're the one taking it"_

___

Everyone gathered in the activity area and they were grouped into five. Luckily Armin and Eren got into the same group with one named Mikasa, the other is a girl clutching a bag of potato chips named Sasha and a guy who looks like Captain America who introduced himself as Erwin. 

1st game, _who's faster?_

The girl from earlier wearing glasses and supporting a ponytail instructed them to line up. "Doesn't matter if you put the weakest duck, though we don't have that here! or you place your ace at the end! We just want a straight line, unlike my sexuality!" 

It goes like this according to Hanji, the name of the girl from what they've learned, placed some question and the group will choose an answer from the basket and run through the obstacle until they've complete everything. 

"Sounds pretty clear to me," Says Erwin and that's when they heard a whistle from Hanji. 

Erwin went to the front, Sasha, Mikasa, Armin, then Eren. Everything went by smoothly when you minus the part where Sasha tripped and fell flat on her face and Eren almost choke from laughing too much. After 2 minutes, Armin finished his part and it's Eren's turn. 

_"Name an irrelevant organ in your body"_

Eren lightly cursed and looked up from his teammates to the other group behind them. Thankfully, his groupmates were all fast that's why they're leading. But the next group behind them is nearing their last participant. 

"Fuck it" then Eren picked up a random paper to see the choices but they were all blank. 

"Oh, I forgot! A random question is a fill in the blank! This means, the answer will directly come from you!" Hanji reminded everyone and Eren, for the second time cursed. He doesn't know whether to curse her or cry. 

He really shouldn't have slept through his bio class the last sem. 

Eren got startled when the guy from the next team went straight up to the questions and run as fast as he can. It took Eren a second before catching up. Thanks to his height, he got the upper hand compared to the shorter male from the opposing team. 

Their teammates cheer for them as Eren gets nearer and nearer until Hanji is in front of him. "Okay, kid! Let me see your question.." Eren handed her the paper "So what's that organ?" 

Eren panted and smirked to see the shorter male just got to his finish line. He's wearing training shorts where it shows his toned creamy white thigh and it's short enough that it hunched and strained the guy's _"Dick"_

"Huh?" 

Eren looks up to everyone's confused face 

"I mean..." _Damn what was the question again?_ "What?" 

"You said dick... Are you okay dear? Lunch is almost there" Hanji laughed awkwardly and patted Eren's shoulder. 

"I mean, Appendix! Yeah! Appendix!" Eren shouted but he guesses it's too late "Sorry, kid. We only accept first answers" Hanji looked at him and sighed. She went to the dick guy and he answered it confidently. They won and Eren's group went second. 

"But that's unfair! I was just distracted!" He protested and eyes were focused again on him. 

"Distracted by a dick, brat?" The shorter guy smirked. Now that Eren got a better look at him, the guy is sporting a jet black hair, sharp small nose, and light grey eyes. His lips are slightly pink and his cheeks are sharp with a taint of pink from the cold wind. He has a thick accent... Eren just doesn't know if it's Italian or French. Honestly, he's in that level of stupidity where he cannot distinguish which is which. 

Eren wanted to punch him. 

But he also wanted to fucking kneel in front of him. 

_Hell, maybe this is my punishment for laughing at Sasha._

______

"That was so funny, Eren" Mikasa, Armin, Eren, and Sasha along with his boyfriend Connie all sat down in a rock beside the lake. They are all laughing from Eren's situation earlier and the said topic just let out an angry face. "Were you really looking at his dick?" Sasha asked and they all laugh once again. 

After the game, they were all dismissed and asked to take a break. After lunch they are all free to do whatever they want as for tomorrow, they need to wake up early in the morning for the activities. 

Seeing as they're all the same age, they agreed on sticking to each other. Erwin went to his friends but also agreed to meet them early in the morning. The youngers insisted for him to join his friends as they can see that Erwin is a little bit eager to say something. 

They eat, talk and stroll around until it was lightly dark and they all went to their respective rooms. "Try resting, yeah Eren? Hope you dream of dicks!" Connie said before parting, making Eren blush. 

Eren shakes his head and opens his room only to find the lights already turned on. "Oh wow, I guess my roommate is here" He sat on his bed and yawned. He can hear the shower running and some rambling until it stopped and someone with a jet-black hair and porcelain skin stepped out of the bathroom.

Oh, he's fucked. 

Not really and not yet but he's totally fucked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllooooo I hope you guys like it. Leave kudos and comment if you have suggestion 😊 Thanks for reading!


	3. Levi choked on a sausage

_Okay, this is awkward._

Eren is on his own comfort, straight-up soldier mode. The thing is, he feels so awkward being in the same room with _dick._ Yeah, Eren will call that gremlin dick from now on. Aside from having a restrained dick earlier, he's such a dick.

-5 minutes earlier-

_gulped_

_Eren stared at the guy like a fish for a few seconds and he's about to greet him cause his mama raised no disrespectful chick. "Uhh He- "He was cut off when the guy totally just walk pass by him and out of the door._

_To god knows where. Doesn't matter if he gets lost._

Dick came back 5 minutes later holding a cup of tea. Who the fuck even likes hot tea these days? Is this man living under a rock? Everyone is into iced tea even his old grandma. He scoffed and ignored the shorter male.

After some time, Eren heard a rumble of loud thunder and the wind started hitting his skin _Oh shit_ the window beside him started closing and opening on its own due to the heavy wind and he feels multiple drops of water on his face.

"Oi brat, close that damn window" The guy growled and Eren hurriedly closes the windows. The rain became heavier and Eren doesn't like where this is going. It's not even helping when the tree beside their log looks like a fucking witch whenever the thunder lights it up.

He shook his head and tucked himself under his blanket _Man up Eren this is a crucial time If you show any weakness, this gremlin of a bitch will take advantage of it and you'll die, okay?_ he said and tried distracting himself "This blanket is too short" _yeah l_ _ike the motherfucking son of a gremlin_

"Don't think I did not hear you, brat" Eren heard the guy "I have a name, you know" He added.

"Same" As much as he hate this guy, he did not expect his voice to be so deep. Mariana Trench said excuse me Eren thought.

"Levi"

Eren took the covers off and looked at the man "What?"

"I said my name is Levi" With his thick accent, he continued actually helping Eren with the embarrassing and offending question he wanted to ask "Don't mind my accent. I haven't lived here in the US for a long time" He placed his teacup on the desk beside his bed and walked towards Eren's bed "W-what are you do- "

"I'm closing the curtains since you forgot, scaredy-cat. I don't want to smell piss in the morning when you accidentally soak it" He smirked and closed the curtains.

"I don't soak sheets anymore! What am I? A toddler?" Eren feels his blood boiling. Jean's soul won't really leave him alone, huh?

"You might as well be since you act like one" then turned around and laid on his back. He turned off the lights and said "Bonne nuit, Couillon"

"What? Bonne what?" _Is that a food or sum?_ Eren is confused. Why is the man talking in Ratatouille now? "Hey! What was that?" He asks but the man seems to be in a deep sleep already.

_wow, he's really like an old man._

____

It's been a whole week and Levi is so close to smashing Eren's head on the pavement whenever he has the chance.

"He sure got healthy lungs huh?" Erwin said and stabbed the piece of bacon on his plate. Hanji snickered beside Levi and placed her arms around the shorter boy. "He sure has, honey bun" She said and Levi looked at the said boy talking loudly while eating with his friends. His voice is too loud and they can hear him and his friends talk about what's better, mashed potato or baked potato?

_"WHAT? BAKED POTATO IS THE BEST WHY ARE WE EVEN FIGHTING?"_

Funny thing is, he thinks Eren still doesn't have any clue that he's friends with his sister. They're even close to the point where Mikasa lets Eren borrow her scarf _tch stupid young brats sharing a scarf_

"Watch me" Hanji jumped out of her seat and made her way to Eren. Levi rolled his eyes and Erwin just chuckled "Hello, sweet babies!" Hanji greeted the group and sat down beside Eren and leaned towards him.

Levi paid no attention but he guesses Erwin can be a good reporter "Tell me what's happening" He said and ate a piece of sausage "But don't make it obvious" he added quickly. Erwin laughed too hard that he let out a few tears "Oh man...that was so not you, grumpy. Okay, wait yeah, Hanji is not yet finished with her bullshits" Levi nodded and took his cup of tea the best "Dude he's frowning" Erwin also took a sip on his coffee but immediately spitted it out when he saw the tall figure of Eren making his way to their table "Lee, I don't know but you're fucked. He's coming over! He's coming over!" He half whispered half-shouted.

Levi choked on sausage and used the newspaper to cover his face. _Hah, I'm gonna pretend to be all busy_ Eren's shadow is towering over him. He's holding his plate still full of his food _such a picky eater_ "What?"

Eren pushed his sausage to Levi's plate and awkwardly left. "What?" He asked no one.

"Somebody got some meat huh, Lee?" Hanji teased and nudge his shoulder before laughing like a maniac with Erwin. Levi scoffed and looked at his plate _A full sausage? Not even a bite?_

He stabbed the meat and took a bite _Ugh who the fuck invented sausage must be living a life in heaven for doing such a thing_


	4. Grumpy Levi

Eren threw a pebble on the ground. They're in front of the reception area sitting in a line waiting for instructions. "For today's activity, we will- drum roll please Eld- We will go to the forest!" Hanji shrieked in excitement "Ain't that fun Hunny buns? We can see a lot of hidden beauty from the mountain and if you're lucky, encounter a bear!" 

People around Eren let out a loud groan. _Seems like Hanji is the only one excited for this activity, no?_ They're instructed to be with their team and get a paper from Hanji. Eren fist bomb with his members with a strong and manly _Sasageyo!_ "In this paper, we have multiple checkbox. You need to do everything that is asked, don't worry I did not put any illegal stuff in there. Now, if you're done, you're good to go! And if your team can not comply, well you have to clean here with Levi, ain't that right sushi roll?" she cooed which earned her a glare. 

"No one wants to scrub the floor with Levi, right?" Erwin asked and everyone in their team agreed. It's funny how everyone was either lazy or sleepy until Hanji mentioned the word _clean_ and name _Levi_ which in Eren's understanding, should never be in one sentence or else, satan will be dethroned. 

\--

"Sure there's no Illegal task in here but I think we have to ask Harry Potter for a fucking- What is this even? Grumpy animal?" Connie sighed and sat down on the rock. They've been looking for a grumpy animal. Eren doesn't even know what animals live here."We've been here for hours and we only have 20 minutes left before we face Levi holding water buckets" Mikasa added. 

"I guess we have to head back now. We have four checks anyway" Erwin assured the younger ones "Let's go before the sun comes down," He said and lead the pack. 

They started walking, talking along the way, and just having fun when Sasha went beside Eren "Say, we lose and help Levi clean, are you down to ditch him?" She looked up to him with hopeful eyes. How can he ditch the douchebag when he literally has to sleep with one eye open because he thinks Levi is ready to use knives as darts to him. And besides, he sleeps with Levi. _I MEANT ROOMMATES!_ "I'll see what I can do" 

"You can sleep in our log, Eren if everything go south. I'm sure Armin won't mind" Erwin said and looked at Armin "Yeah, the log's pretty spacious anyway" Armin blushed and looked away. 

"He can't do it" Mikasa butted in and smirked at Eren "He doesn't want to anger the grumpy Levi" Everyone looked at Eren and laughed.

"Something aside from Levi himself will get angry, right Eren?" Eren can feel his ear turn red. 

Let's just say he developed a _tiny tiny tiny tiny tiny TINY crush_ on the said guy. Who wouldn't when the shorter takes off his pants without a care in the world or whether Eren would care to see his glorious milky thigh?! No honestly, Levi may act like a dick (read: most of the time) but he's actually tolerable, unlike Jean. Like the time where he stayed up all night with Eren on the third day because _the brat can not fall asleep since the storm is raging for the second time and I don't want to hear his insistent whining tomorrow_ or when Levi reminded him to bring a jacket before going to the dining hall because it gets kinda chill at night. 

god, Eren is such a sucker for sweet guys. Not that Levi is a sweet guy, to begin with but he's fucking caring. Like a mother bird to its baby bird. _No Eren. Mother birds kick off their babies by the cliff._ That's when Eren knew he's fucked. Not literally but hopefully. 

\--

All teams made it to the area without a problem. One thing is, who gets to bring the least? Eren looked around to see Levi's team relaxed. _What does it feel like to be with Levi in the forest..?_ He can see Annie, the short blonde girl from Levi's team holding a basket. He's not sure if that's a dead squirrel inside. _Where the hell did they find a dead squirrel?_ He doesn't wanna know. 

"I don't wanna. I don't wanna" Sasha wailed while looking at their basket. Eren can also see his other teammates losing their sanity. Even Erwin, Levi's friend. 

"Next up! Team Sasageyo!" Hanji called to check their task box. _Think Eren think._

They all started inching closer to Hanji but Eren halted and grabbed Armin "Humans are animals right?" Armin's eyes went wide for a second and nodded "Yea but unlike- " 

"Okay thanks," Eren said and went to carry Levi. 

They heard gasps and others went silent. Their eyes are all wide and confused _Why is he holding Levi...?_

Eren took Levi, who's still very much shocked and frozen on Eren's strong arms to Hanji "Levi is considered a grumpy animal, ja?" He tilted his head. 

Hanji wanted to fucking laugh at their position. His shorter friend is 5'4 while Eren is a huge guy and he's carrying Levi like a sack of rice with determined eyes. _Cleaning with Levi is such a good inspiration for the future children_ Hanji thought. 

"What the fuck brat? Put me down!" Levi started struggling in Eren's arms but Eren is not gonna get down. He asked Erwin to help hold Levi down and _fucking eyebrows complied. I feel the betrayal thanks, Erwin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry for any grammatical errors but I will edit it when I have the time hehe I actually do hv but it's so freaking hot that I can't stay in my room and we can't write any yaoi content when family is around ahaha ya know what i mean. Anyway, I think I'll update more often since i have a lot of ideas. I;m sorry if the story is too slow but I promise we'll get there :)) Thanks for the kudos and all! Comment your thoughts! Thank for reading!


	5. Drummer Lover Boy

Eren is scared. Levi was glaring like a mad man to both him and Erwin after putting him down earlier. Erwin said to not be scared because Levi is all glare and words but won't actually choke him at night _Hahaha unless you want him to, Eren_ They were dismissed and it was decided that Petra's group is the one helping Levi clean after their dinner. _Phew_

"Nice save Eren" Reiner from Levi's group called and laughed at him. Eren just smiled and went to his friends. In his one week and two days of staying in the camp, he's starting to think that this is fun. Especially after meeting Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, and many more from different teams like Ymir, Historia and Krista, and even Reiner. They're far better than teens in his neighbor or school. _Meh, I'm gonna graduate high school anyway._

"Prepare your ass, Eren" Connie teased and everyone laughed. They're all sitting in the dining hall waiting for the food to be served. Just talking to each other like the usual. Today is actually very tiring after going up and down the rocks but it's fun. It's fun to watch Connie miss a step on their way down and fall on his ass. They also had a great time laughing at Mikasa's face when they went to the lake to wash their feet and saw a frog. Mikasa's always guarded face fell into a horrified one _"Everyone has their own weakness and frogs just happe- Armin I don't tease you about- "_ Armin quickly shushed her. 

Today is fun. Very fun until he carried Levi like a sack of rice on his back just so he won't wash dishes. "We got you covered, Eren" Mikasa added. 

"Shut up with the ass jokes," He said but laughed anyway. After dinner, they all went to their own log houses but Eren decided to just stay at Armin's first before facing Levi's wrath 

"No Armin! Have you seen his face? He might let Erwin slip because he's his friend but me? I'm a dead meat" Eren buried his face in his hands and groaned. 

Regret about carrying Levi sipping into him after eating too much. Maybe this is a food coma starting on him. It's a bad bad food coma. But more on Levi comma. "Oh shut it, Eren. You're literally towering over him" Armin tried to console him. "Sorry to burst you, Ar. But Levi can take down a fucking bear" Erwin butted in. He's on the desk _Just..._ _writing stuff. Go on kid you can occupy my bed_ "You're not helping" Armin 

"Better than sleeping happily, yeah Eren?" 

"What do we do?" said Armin. He looked at Erwin with that blue wide eyes. "Oh c'mon. Levi is harmless. Like what I've told you Eren, he's just all bark. He won't hurt you unless his pride is involved" 

Eren's insides are screaming _But Levi's pride got involved!_ "Kid, chill down you look like you gonna piss on your pants. I bet you Levi is not gonna murder you. 90% pissed but he's not harmful. Maybe a kick on the shin or so but you're gonna survive. I mean have you seen Hanji around Levi? She's still alive isn't she?" Erwin laughed shaking his head. 

"Okay sorry I was being judgemental but I'm just scared and kinda...ashamed of what I did" Eren looked down and sighed. Erwin pats his back. 

"You know what? Go to him and maybe if you're lucky, there's still a black tea in the kitchen and get him one. Levi likes it" He assured and smirked "Or you can get him a german sausage" 

"Eren's a german!" Armin perked up which made Erwin laugh even more. 

_What..?_

\--

Eren is surprised to find Levi sitting on the floor playing _Fall For You_ by Secondhand Serenade. "Uh.." he started. Levi stopped for a moment and looked up to him. When he saw Eren, he sighed and continued playing. _Well, that wasn't so scary haha but wait- is he really playing Fall For you?!_

Eren looked back and saw Levi still playing. His fingers smoothly grazing the strings and he's humming the lyrics. Levi's usually stoic face looks so soft and relaxed that Eren wanted to just fucking nuzzle his nose _Eren that is so gay what the fuck_ "After holding me like a corpse, now you're staring at me like I resurrected after 3 days" Levi placed the guitar beside him and fixed his gaze towards the tan boy. 

"Erm... I was just guessing if you like tea" Eren nervously played with the cup on the tray. Levi raised his eyebrow and looked at what Eren is offering "It's a black tea actually" 

"Is that what Erwin said? To bring me a cup of tea as a peace offering?"Eren gulped. "I just had a cup earlier" 

Eren felt a disappointment in his chest. _Is there a stone in my chest? Feels heavy and itchy at the same time_ "But I would love to have another" 

Levi sighed. He can't bear to see Eren's kicked puppy face and his always wide eyes to droop a little. Levi is full from dinner and tea but he guesses he can have another one. 

Eren went closer to Levi to give him the tea with a bright smile "Were you playing Fall for you earlier?" the taller asked in excitement. 

"Yeah" Levi picked up his guitar once again and strum a few chords before looking at Eren "You a fan?" 

"Just a little? I know a few of their songs but not enough to invest time in their discography" Eren answered "Are you a guitarist? You play nice. Even nicer if you'd ask me" He hunched closer to Levi and strangely, Levi didn't feel uncomfortable. Just.. _it's cozy_ "No. I'm actually a bassist" If Eren's face earlier is bright enough, then the gods said _let there be more light_

"Really? I'm a drummer!"

_oh_

Levi smirked and said "You really are something, Jaeger" that left the younger confused. 


	6. Bondage

"After counting one to three, you'll run and find a group consisting of 10 members, aight?" Hanji

They're once again in the activity area. Hanji thinks it's fun to shuffle them for the activity they don't know. "One! Two! Three!" Everyone runs to find available spots whereas Eren and his team stick together waiting for a homeless member to join them "You guys have 30 seconds more!" Hanji once again screamed.

"We need four more rig- Historia! Annie! Ymir!" Armin called the trio looking like lost puppies. Unfortunately, their team didn't stick together. Armin ushered the three looking so happy.

"You're happy to conquer us you blondes, huh?" Sasha snickered which earned her glares from four blondes."I'm not blonde!" Ymir cried "Shut it, potato" Historia crossed her arms in front of her chest and huffed. Erwin tried calming down the situation since Ymir is ready to stab the fork in Sasha's throat "We need one more! Oh! Oh!"

"Reiner!" Everyone except for...

"Levi!" Mikasa shouted.

Levi turns around exactly the same as Reiner and they both went for a run to the group. Reiner, given his height, has the upper hand but Levi is fucking sprinting towards them. _Chill out midget dick you starting to look like a chimney_ Eren laughed _._

They're both so close but Reiner is several inches closer to the group unlike Levi when the smaller man elbowed Reiner full force causing him to drift and miss a step. Reiner stumbled and Levi took the last spot on their team. "Nice, Lee!" Erwin celebrated.

"Don't think I didn't notice you shouting Reiner's name, asshole" Levi said panting. _Man, Reiner is a fucking giant._

"28! 29! 30! Freeze! Stay in your position, children" Hanji's voice echoed and the speaker let out a white noise making everyone cover their ears. Levi glared at Eld who's controlling the speaker "Today, they will be your group! We don't want you stuck to the same faces for weeks, no?" Hanji then placed the microphone between her side and arm and took out a paper.

"There will obstacles! First on the list, we have _'Fill me up'_!" Hanji and her double meaning words _sighs_ At least everyone had a laugh and tease. "Next, _Shake my mini-balls!_ " Eren is laughing so hard that he's already clutching his tummy.

"Oh my god, Hanji!"

"Who the fuck came up that name?"

"Okay, now now children. You guys are really up to anything dirty huh?" She grins "Third game! Ohhh this is fun! _Bondage_!" Eren looked around and see everyone on the ground laughing. Hanji is fucking with them and she knows it. These obstacles are gonna be _hard._

_wait what_

"Last but not least, _Make me hard so I can stand!_ Y'all weird! Don't think about it too much" At this point, Ymir is already stomping her feet and Sasha is crying. Mikasa who's always quiet is also snickering. Beside her is Levi, who's screaming curses at Hanji "Fucking Four Eyes! This is supposed to be a friendly camp! Fuck you when these brats' parents come suing you!"

"Be grateful I didn't use _Grope me, Rope me_ for Bondage!"

She added. As if that's gonna make it better than Bondage. Eren wonder how Hanji became close friends with Levi and Erwin.

"Now if you're ready, go to your group and I'll count one to three and you have two hours to finish all the tasks. One! Two! Three!"

they heard a whistle and they go for a run.

\--

"We're here. Now, what's the task again? Fill me up? Let me see that" They all decided to let Erwin and Armin do the brain games while the rest of them do the physical activities unless the two are needed. Mikasa handed Armin the paper " _Fill me up_ \- pfft okay wait" They laugh more until Armin composed his shit and continued "Fill me up is game where you'll find the missing word/s in the deepest part of your brain in order to fill the blanks. Good luck!"

They hurriedly read the questions and got stuck in the last one. "Uhm I don't really know about this" Erwin said. They look at the two who's both struggling to answer. And if not for the crisis, Eren would coo at them.

"What is it?" Eren asked. "Maybe we can help" _maybe not_

"Lower end of thigh bears blank blank and a blank blank for the articulation of sesamoid bone called knee cap or blank" Armin read and looked up to them. "Human biology isn't really my thing" He looked down but Erwin placed a hand on his back "Hey, you killed all the physics question" he comforted.

Eren wanted to help but he failed biology last semester. The only fill up the blanks he can perfect is _guess the lyrics. Fucking mental_ No one knows the answer and as they occupy time longer than they should have, they started to feel restless especially Armin. 

"Two condyles and an intercondyl groove. For the last blank, it's Patella"

Everyone looked at the back to see Levi with a blank expression.

"Are you sure?" Eren asked in which Levi just _tch_

"Sweet! Thanks, Levi!" The two blondes immediately turn their backs on them to finish up.

Everyone seems to be happy and has moved on but Eren is still confused. _What the hell? How did he know about that but Erwin doesn't and damn! Even Armin doesn't?_

"He's a premed student," Mikasa said beside him.

"What?" Mikasa just looked at him and shrugged.

\--

"The next game is pretty easy. We just have to shake the bottle so the marbles can go to the next end of the other bottle" Levi said. Another thing is, Erwin recommended Levi to plan all the strategies. Basically, Erwin and Levi's team last year won because of Levi. "Mini balls my ass those are fucking marbles" He hissed and glared at Hanji who's watching them with Moblit on her side. "Fuck you"

There are two bottles connected by their mouth by a tape. One bottle is half-filled with marbles and they have to put the marbles to the other bottle. Just like an hour shape glass except for the shaking.

"Line up and don't shake it like you're mixing a cement, got it? Shake it like a drink" They all gathered in a line and Levi started the shaking. He got half of the marbles done and passed it to Connie who got plenty of marbles on the other side. Eren finished the task and they all went to the third game.

"What do we have here?" Sasha runs screaming and excitedly scan the ropes on the floor. The game is located next to the lake so the breeze is getting cooler making Eren enjoy just watching his teammates figure out how the game works. 

"Hm Bondage. It says we have to tie the rope on both of our feet forming a line. Doesn't matter if we walk or crawl but we have to pass the line...over there" Levi pointed at the end of the building. "Okay line up brats. I'll tie these ropes to your feet. Erwin, Connie, Ymir and Eren, you four have to be the foundation" He scan all of them and pulled Erwin at the middle "You help Mikasa and Armin" He threw a look at Connie and gestured to come near him. He dragged Connie to the end "Get in between Sasha and Historia

"Levi! I'm not up to Poly! I'm a monogamous man- Ow!" Levi lightly hit his head "You Ymir, get on with it beside Historia" The blonde girl immediately run next to Ymir not wanting to be hit. Not that Levi hits girls.

"Eren"

"Y-Yes?!" Eren was startled to hear his name. "Go stand next to Armin" Eren followed and Armin threw him a warm smile. "Stay where the fuck you are and listen to me. When I say right y'all gonna take a step using your right foot and the same goes to left. Listen to my voice, got it? When I say stop, you may wanna fix your positions"

He looked at the four he hand-picked earlier and started tying the ropes on all of his teammate's feet. Tying the Red foot to the other's left and so on. "You four- Eyebrows stop with that look- You will help those beside you. They're much smaller in comparison and if they get left behind, you bring them. Alright?" He said "I don't care if you carry the fuck out of them like a sack of rice, be creative like Eren" The said guy's ears turned red from embarrassment and Levi finished tying them up and went beside Eren. He tied his feet next to Eren's and stood up.

"Ready? Hold yourselves together! Right! Left!" Levi and Armin hold onto Eren's arms for support _Damn of all days that Levi would hold me is when I'm fucking sweaty._ They were doing great for a few minutes until Armin's left foot got stuck with Erwin's right causing everyone to fall down with them.

All of their arms are binded together granting them no shield from the impact. _Shit_ Levi braced himself, ready to kiss the ground when he felt a body below him. _Cushion nice_ "You okay?" Eren asked. 

Levi just stared at him and stood up _fuck_ "Get up Brats. We have a long way to go" Eren just smiled when he noticed a blush tinting Levi's pale complexion.

_Levis is so cute_ _What? No! Yes! Well, he is but... Okay, he's cute. He's so so so cute oh my god Eren he's so cute_

"Right! Left! Right!" Levi's voice echoed throughout the open ground for their group to hear him. They were going okay until Eren felt a hand.

Eren doesn't know if Levi noticed but he's holding Eren's hand. Not just holding, but intertwining. Their fingers are locked but Levi's focused on shouting. Eren looked at his face. His raven hair is sticking to his forehead and bullets of sweat trickling down his jawline. His eyes are sharp and focused and his lips are thin and slightly pink. His cheeks are flushed, may it be from the harsh wind or blinding sun. _He's a vampire. A hot one, take that._

Eren just realized that his hands are clammy and wanted to break away from the touch but Levi doesn't plan to. He tried to wiggle out his way but Levi holds it tighter. Eren thinks as long as Levi is comfortable then he's okay too. _But Levi is holding his hands..._ They're holding hands and Eren can't stop the blood rushing to his cheeks. He felt his knuckles weaken and butterflies started attacking his stomach. He looked down to find Levi's knuckles turning white from holding too tight. 

_Oh._

He can't stop his disappointment and frown when he realized that Levi is just holding his hand in case one of their teammates fall, then it won't be a domino effect. He tried to wiggle his way out again until he succeeded and the brown-haired boy decided that he'll just focus on the game. _fucking hell why did I let myself enjoy this dickhead's hand?_

Contrary to the taller boy, Levi felt amazing. He got to hold the brat's hand even only for a couple of minutes. But it's fine. It's not like everyday Eren is guard free. Maybe Eren doesn't notice it but he always and when Levi says **always,** it's like Levi is a plague victim that Eren tries to avoid. Like the other night when Levi thought Eren is gonna get closer to him because of the guitar thing but then it seems like something reminded him that Levi is still not plague-free so he quickly left to grab his _underwear_ _outside_ even when all his clothes and underwear are drying inside their bathroom in a rack because it has been raining every now and then. 

Levi is always left confused but he just let it happen since he's also confused himself. He doesn't even know why he's affected. Well, he has an idea but he doesn't wanna acknowledge it first. Maybe explore a little bit more and decide. But right now, he wants to be with the brat to the point where he even pushed Reiner to be on the same team with Eren. Levi shouted one last _Left_ and he looked at Eren only to find that the younger is also looking back at him.

_One more._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been awhile since the last time I published a story. I don't really knw how to speak french or german. I dont live in USA so i might commit some errors in weather and places ( same with germany and france ) and I hvnt edited this yet soooo ig there will be some grammatical error? Hahaha anyways, hope you guys like it. 
> 
> ps. pls tell me if I make sm mistakes or I generalize too much :'))) I'm sorry in advanced. 
> 
> pps. I based this story on tons of songs. There will b a lot of 2000s pop punk songs :') Emo where u at?


End file.
